Ashfur x Squirrelflight : Skinny Love
by CherryNakos
Summary: Samantha believes she is madly in love with her boyfriend Brendan. Things are great between them and she thinks he's the one. Will super bad boy Aaron's carefree lifestyle and risque behavior get the best of her? RATED M FOR A REASON. THIS STORY WILL CONTAIN SEX VIOLENCE DRUG USE AND OBSCENE LANGUAGE. (All characters are human)
1. Chapter 1

My vision was blurred. My mouth felt dry and still tasted of the substance I couldn't get enough of. I slowly made my way up the steps of her apartment complex, trying my best to look sober. I held onto the railing as if my life depended on it and pulled myself up. I planted my feet on the concrete ground, which still resembled water at this moment. _Why do I do this to myself…?_

I walked forward and began examining the apartment numbers of each green door labeled with a lightning bolt. _128... 129... 130._ I knocked on her door almost automatically and silently prayed that she was home. _Samantha please…_ I messed with my dark gray hair as she slowly opened the door. She sighed, as if knowing the exact reason of me being here.

"You've done it again, haven't you, Aaron?" She gently placed her hand on my face and made me look at her. Her form was unchanged compared to the morphing and breathing objects that surrounded her. She squinted a bit and examined my dilated pupils. She shook her head and led me inside, quietly shutting the door behind her. She held and supported me, making sure I wouldn't fall forward or backward. "You're shaking…"

"I really fucked up this time…" I said quietly. "I took way too much..." She sat me on a black couch and caressed my face. The sensation of her soft hands calmed me; her eyes looked so gorgeous right now.

"Any amount of that shit is too much you dunderhead…" She placed both hands on my shoulders. "How many did you take this time?" She was annoyed; I could hear it in her voice.

"I took three." I said hesitantly. She let out an annoyed huff, and went into the kitchen area. I saw that she was getting me a glass of water and some crackers just like she always did when I was in these… situations. I couldn't help but admire her from afar. Her body and physique stood out from everything surrounding her. Why was she so damn perfect? Her wavy, fluffy ginger hair was 'styled' in a messy bun. She wore a black sweatshirt and skimpy shorts which covered as much as underwear would.

She walked over with a plate of crackers with peanut butter in one hand, and a glass of water in the other. She set them on the table. "Eat…" She bent down and touched my hair a bit. Her face was so close to mine… I had the urge to kiss her deeply right at that moment. I reached out and placed my hand on her shoulder, pulling her closer to me. I knew exactly what I was doing; I knew exactly what I wanted. Despite not being sober at this moment, I still craved her more than anything. Her face reddened and she bit her lip.

"Aaron we can't… We can't do this…" She gently moved my arm back to my side. "You need to sober up. Please eat." Her voice sounded soft and sweet. Just like her aroma, her essence… We parted slowly; she turned, and made her way to the bathroom near the front of the cozy apartment. I couldn't help but to stare at her rear as she walked away. I knew I was in love with her.

I longed for her to be mine. I just know we'd be perfect if she didn't love him… I could make her happier than she'd ever be. I deeply wished that Brendon would get out of the picture, so I could have her all to myself.

I began to eat the snack she prepared for me. I felt ravenous at this point. The current time was a mystery to me. However, I knew it was dark outside. She returned as I gulped down the final bit of water to wash down the last of the food.

"Do you feel better?" She asked leaning down, holding my hand. Her hair was down now, and she wore fuzzy black pajama pants and a tank top.

"Yeah, I'm great…" I twirled a finger around one of her ginger locks. She let out a tiny giggle and ran her finger gently across my lip. I began to lean in to kiss her, I couldn't help myself. Instead, she showed me her finger and laughed.

"You had some peanut butter right there." She said while sensually licking it off. My God she was a tease. I sighed and wrapped both my hands around her tiny waist.

"You're so cute…" I told her, sliding my hand between her skin and the elastic of her pants. She didn't stop me. She smiled, turned around, and sat on my lap. I crept my hands up her shirt and fondled her. I gently kissed her back and shoulders. She moaned as I began biting her neck. My pants tightened. She got up and pushed me away, as if she came to a realization that I was attempting to have my way with her.

"Like I said earlier… We fucking can't do this…" Her voice is sharp, yet calm as she shifted on the black couch. She seemed to be uneasy or uncomfortable. She sighed. "As if you give a damn what's going on… You're too fucked up right now to even care." I reach out and gently grab her arm, not too rough but, firm enough to get her attention.

"No." I pull her towards me and wrap my tattooed arms around her waist. She huffs in defeat and lays her head on my shoulder.

"You play with my emotions too much." She mumbles.

"No, you just can't deny that you want me." I play with her sweet smelling hair again. She gives me a playful, but painful, whack on the head.

"You creep... Get away from me." She growled trying to squirm away from my grasp. I hold tighter and begin tickling her sides. She squeals and falls onto her back. I couldn't help but look her body up and down as I towered over her. She raised eyebrow and covered her cleavage with her arms. "Don't stare, weirdo. You seem sober enough so maybe you should leave." She says as she begins to get up.


	2. Chapter 2

My heart sank. Did she really want me gone? I shook my head and scooted closer to her, longing to feel the sensation of her touch.

"Why can't I stay with you tonight?" I cooed placing both my hands on her hips. I loved how easily I could wrap my arms around her petite frame. She sighed and leaned up against me.

"Stay? Like, stay the night?" She asked in disbelief. I held her tighter on my body.

"Please…" I whisper in her ear, her body became less tense and relaxed.

"I…" She was interrupted by me gently pressing my lips against her shoulder. A tiny moan escaped her mouth. She began talking in a quiet voice. "You know I have a boyfriend…" She says those words slowly.

"Yeah…" I sigh and feel a pang of jealousy. "I love you though…" I couldn't help myself. I couldn't deny or hide the fact that I was madly in love with her. I had already told her this before when she practically friend zoned me. She shook her head frantically.

"You don't love me." She crossed her arms. I nibbled her ear playfully.

"I do love you, Samantha." I reassured her. "I really want to stay with you tonight." I repeated. She giggled.

"You said my full name, yuck." She joked. "I guess you can stay over… What the hell is the harm in it?" I smiled big and hugged her tight. She snuggles up against me, laying her head on my chest. She escaped my embrace and managed to get up. She immediately straddles me at my waist and wraps her tiny arms around my neck.

I'm dumbfounded by her sudden display of affection towards me, after stating that she was in a relationship at least. She has an innocent smile on her face as we sat together on the couch, our faces nose to nose. Her hand slowly slid down to my chest. _Shit is she really doing this to me… now? _"Sam… what…" I ask wondering what she'll do next.

"I like tattoos… Sorry…" She blushed, as she ran her hands over my tattooed chest and arms.

I chuckle and bring my hand up to gently caress her face. She smiled bigger and placed her hands on my shoulders. I wished for simple scenarios like these with her. Before I realized what I was doing, my face was nearing hers. My hunger for her overpowered me and our lips lightly touched. I could feel her body tense up as she attempted to break away from me. I didn't allow it. I kissed her harder and pulled her body closer to mine. After a few seconds she gave in. She gently kissed me back as her fingers lightly tugged my matted hair. My hands crept under her shirt and up her back. I held her tight against me, causing my nails to lightly dig into the skin of her lower back.

"Aaron…" She moaned my name into my mouth, giving me an opportunity to roll my tongue into hers. She moved her body against me once, causing me to let out a small breath. She noticed this and slowly rocked her body back and forth against my length as she kissed me passionately. I scratched her back harder and she moaned once more, obviously liking the pain.

"I want you." I whispered in her ear when I broke free from the kiss. I begin to lift her shirt up, but she stops me.

"This is wrong." She says, with no emotion in her voice. I sigh and look up at her.

"I'm sorry…" I say. She hunches her shoulders and shakes her head, arising to get off my lap.

She sits on the couch on the opposite side of me and sighs.

"When do you want to go to sleep?" She asks in a flat tone. Ouch.

"Umm… Whenever, I guess." I reply feeling a bit bummed out that I couldn't kiss and touch her more. "Sam, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

I brace myself before saying these words. "Why can't I be with you instead of Brendan?" I take a deep breath, awaiting her reply. There is a pause, a moment of silence. I look to my left to see her head down. I notice a tear rolling down her face. I made her cry… fucking stupid me…

"I love Brendan." She cries with a shaky voice. "I love him and I can't believe I just let this happen…" She sobbed a few times. I have mixed emotions right now. Jealousy of Brendan being able to be with her, and guilt and remorse for making her cry like this.

"Sam, I'm really sorry for this, I-" She interrupts me by placing a finger over my mouth.

"It's not your fault, it's mine." She sighs. "Let's just go to bed." She says holding out her hand to help me off the couch. Whoa. I immediately feel wobbly when she pulls me up to stand, showing that the drugs haven't completely worn off just yet.

We arrived in her bedroom which to my surprise, was painted a dark gray color. I expected her room to be bright and vibrant to match her lively personality. First I noticed a bed with a black comforter set pressed against the wall. Her dresser as well as her desk were all a dark black color. Maybe she'd share her bed with me? I felt the room get hotter as I imagined her body pressed up against mine in the dark…

"I- I can sleep here..?" I ask feeling a bit uncertain after what occurred between us. She nodded.

"Yeah you can have the bed I'll sleep on the floor." Her tone was flat and emotionless.

I grabbed her by her waist and pulled her towards me allowing our bodies to press up against each other. I noticed her biting her lip as her eyes met mine. She gazed up at me with a pleading look. Does she want me? I leaned over and whispered in her ear. "Can't we sleep in the same bed? I won't try anything I promise…" I reassured her.

"Okay…" She said quietly. We immediately got into bed and we were under the covers together.

* * *

**AN: Hey hope you enjoyed this chapter... I was wondering if I should change the rating.. The next chapter gets really risque but this chapter isn't too bad right? Review please xoxoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

Our fingers interlocked and her body melted against mine as she relaxed. I breathed in the sweet aroma of her hair. She laid on top of me with her head pressed up against my chest. Her breathing eventually became slow and steady so I assumed she had fallen asleep. I let out a long sigh. Everything up to this point felt like a dream. I remembered way she kissed me and pulled me.. Hearing the lust and want in her voice as she moaned my name.. It all felt unreal. Samantha holds my heart in the palm of her hand and always has. I still recall how we met back in high school.

I rushed through the crowded hallways; jabbing and evading my way through the wave of upperclassmen making their way in the opposite direction. I huffed and always felt so agitated that they couldn't even check themselves and walk on the right side of the damn hallway. I glued my Geometry binder to my chest and continued to make my way to my next class. The halls looked dim on account of my stupid hair straightened and over my eyes. Many people always wondered how I could see where I was going every day.

I approached my classroom, finally escaping the bunch of rowdy students blocking my path. I was at the end of the hallway 3 when I saw this girl. My stomach instantly filled with butterflies and I bit my lip as I looked at her. Fuck. Those big expressive green eyes and that perfect smile caused my heart to race as I saw her talking to another brunette girl. Her fiery hair swung down her back and she pulled it to one side. That must be one of her mannerisms, a very cute one at that. She was leaned up against the charcoal lockers and the natural light from the huge window at the end of the hall made her look flawless... I had no general idea how long I stared at her. Maybe it was a quick glance? I collected myself with a deep breath and turned into the classroom with 314 marked on the small sign on the wall next to it.

I walked in, took a seat in the back and slumped in my chair. I placed my binder on my desk and waited for the bell to ring. Who was she? What was her name? Would I ever see her again? I found some girls attending Tetra Clan High to be reasonably attractive, but there was something about her that made me feel a feeling so foreign to me.

The bell rang with it's signature chime that would probably haunt me to my grave. Mr. Grelk wasn't at his desk like he usually was at this time allowing my obnoxious classmates to talk amongst themselves in a very noisy manner. I sighed and plugged my earbuds into the port on my phone, placed them in my ears and turned up my music to nearly full volume in attempt to drown them out. Within a few minutes I was in my own world with the musical sound of guitars and drums being channeled into my eardrums. I found myself staring at nothing in particular until I saw something that made me nearly jump in my seat.

There she was. She walked in and looked around awkwardly and slowly walked into the room. She's gonna take the only open seat... Next to me.. I thought. Surely enough, she walked down the aisle of desks and sat in the chair next to mine. My heart began pounding at full speed. She'd never been in this class before. I had no idea why she was here right beside me. I unlocked my phone quickly punching in the 4-digit code in attempt to make it look like I was answering a text or something. I felt nervous as hell and she wasn't even speaking to me, not even making eye contact. Somehow, I still felt completely flustered by her presence. I scribbled on my Geometry binder with a black pen to pass time and to take my mind off things. I felt a tap on my shoulder and I thought my heart would burst at that second. I took out one of my earbuds and turned to her. She smiled and gave me a little wave.

"Do you have any idea when the teacher will be here?" What a cute fucking voice. I gave her a half smile and shrugged.

"I dunno." I couldn't exactly find any words to say. I was too focused on how stunning she was. She let out a little huff.

"Sorry for being so awkward. I'm Samantha by the way. What's your name?" Don't fuck this up. I told myself.

"Aaron.. What's yours? I mean err.." Dammit. I expected her to immediately stop talking to me but instead she laughed. Her laughter was music to my ears.

"You're funny, Aaron." She was smiling big at this point.

"Thanks." I said with a nervous chuckle. Everything about her was just so irresistibly gorgeous, braces and all. I noticed the way she looked at me. She bit her lip slightly as there was a brief pause between us. Was she hitting on me? There was no way this perfect girl would find a skimpy pale boy such as me attractive.

"Are you good at Geometry? Because I really suck." She admitted as she turned her body in her chair to face me.

"I'm not bad at it. Mr. Grelk's a pretty good teacher so you should be fine." I told her moving my hair away from my eyes a little.

"So that's how your eyes look like.. Anyways, I got my schedule changed so now I'm in this class for the second semester apparently..." She told me pulling her hair to the side.

"Oh I hate when that happens." I replied as I briefly examined her body. She wore a simple white T shirt with black jeans and vans. It wasn't too fancy but it suited her perfectly and she wore it well.

"I hate it too. I got used to my other dammed class." The class' chatter came to a halt the second Mr. Grelk walked in.

"Sorry I'm late. Take out your binders please." His stern voice always made the class shut up in a heartbeat.

"I'll talk to you later." I whispered to her. She responded with a smile and nod and turned her body back to her desk.

From that day until the rest of that year, Samantha and I talked every day. We became close friends and I found myself deeper in love with her as the days progressed. We laughed together, hugged, and she even kissed me once at a party. I thought I had hope in winning her over but never told her how I felt in fear of rejection. I've loved her for many years and having her in my arms like this felt like a dream.

"Samantha.. You awake?" I asked in a raspy voice.

"I'm awake." She replied with her face still buried in my chest.

"Sit up for a sec..." She arose the moment I said that and looked straight into my eyes.

"Samantha..." I began.

"Yes?" I took a deep breath.

"I love you and I always have.. I know you don't care but I've been in love with you since high school..." I was cut off by Samantha cupping my face with her hand and leaning in to kiss me. My heart raced from the hot feeling of her against me and her lips touching mine. She broke free and leaned back in to whisper in my ear.

"I've had feelings for you. I'm not going to say I still do but.. I think you know I do." Those words made my heart feel like it was going to explode. "This is a secret. Don't tell anyone.. Especially not Brendan." I nodded. "Promise not to tell...?" She placed both her hands on my shoulders.

"I promise." I whispered back to her.

I didn't know what this was. I felt guilty that she was all over me even though she still had Brendan. I felt guilty for kissing and touching her when she belonged to somebody else. As wrong as this was, I still felt content in a way.. Back in high school, I had a chance with her. If she didn't have Brendan at this moment, we could be together. I still felt a bit uneasy about this thing we had... But honestly all I wanted was her. So I felt grateful.


	4. Chapter 4

A sudden feeling of emptiness in the bed woke me up the next morning. I rolled over onto my side and saw Samantha arising beside me. I automatically grabbed her by the waist and pulled her back down next to me. Her hair looked messy and covered half her face. I couldn't help but chuckle at her bedhead hair.

"Don't laugh! I just woke up, jerk." She said playfully. I sighed and she wrapped an arm around my body and scooted close to me.

"It's crazy how you still look so cute without even trying." I cooed and ran my hand up her thigh.

"Wha..." She looked up at me and I noticed how pink her face was. I chuckled and gently kissed her forehead.

"You're just so adorable it's hard to resist..." Her eyes remained focused on mine and she bit her lip. It resembled the look she gave me yesterday. I caressed her cheek and brought her face closer to mine. I craved her more than anything. The events of last night filled my head and it all felt unreal. Despite not being sober the majority of that time, I still remembered everything that occurred between us. I even recalled when she admitted having feelings for me. We stayed like this for an amount of time I couldn't comprehend. I took this time to admire every single feature of her appearance. She sighed and pressed her lips against my cheek.

"I really like you..." Her voice was barely above a whisper. "I just realized how long I've been attracted to you. I liked you in high school but.. You were a close friend.." She swallowed hard. I couldn't believe I was hearing these words escaping her mouth. I sighed in relief and wrapped both my arms around her. It felt as if the weight of the fucking world had been lifted off my shoulders. She had taken a liking to me many years ago and I was just finding out. I had a feeling there was a catch to what she was saying.

"Samantha you're lying." I said with no emotion. Samantha squirmed from my grasp and held both my shoulders. "Aaron really?! You think I'm lying to you? Why did you think I kissed you at that party? Why do you think I let you touch my body even though I'm fucking with someone? I did all those things because I freaking like you okay?" I couldn't help but smile. The Samantha I knew finally showed herself through the mask she put on nowadays.

"You haven't changed a bit." I told her and she pouted, much like a young kid. I laughed and tackled her down on the bed. She looked up at me and blushed. I brushed my finger along her lips and then down to her chin. She looked me in the eyes as I performed these gentle movements. She looked at me as if she wanted more than soft caresses. I smirked and slowly ran a finger across her collar bone.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked her. She bit her bottom lip.

"I-I dunno.." She stuttered while still looking me in the eyes. I leaned down and gently kissed her chest. I kissed lower and then higher up again to tease her, to get her wanting more from me. Her body slightly squirmed underneath mine as my lips brushed against her skin. I opened my mouth and slowly moved my tongue around the area. I licked from he chest to her neck which caused her to squirm and moan. I gently bit down on the warm skin on her neck and swirled my tongue as I bit and sucked. Samantha gasped and held my body down, so much that one of my legs rested between hers and one of hers was between mine. I took this opportunity to move my leg against the sensitive spot between her thighs. I slowly moved my leg against her, causing her to moan more. She shifted her body and slightly moved her leg against my length.

"Fuck..." I breathed in her ear, releasing myself from her neck. I slowly exhaled as she continued teasing me. "You're so fucking dirty, Samantha.." I said quietly and rubbed my leg against her more.

"Uh-huh..." She moaned and shut her eyes.

"I can't take this.." I reached down her pants, longing to feel her. She immediately removed my hand and shook her head.

"No Aaron.. We can't go that far.." She panted, her cheeks still flushed.

"I want you though..." I told her and kissed the hand she had abruptly moved me with.

"I want you too but.. We shouldn't do anything too bad.." She sighed and fixed her shirt that had been slightly pushed up and I arose from my position of hovering on top of her. I was alarmed to find a dark red spot on her neck. Shit. I had given her a hickey. I sighed and braced myself before I told her. Samantha raised an eyebrow. "What is it..." She asked.

"I may have left a mark when I um.."

"YOU FUCKING DID WHAT?" She quickly pushed me off of her and hopped off the bed to look examine her neck in the mirror. "Ah dammit it looks so bad.. and if Brendan sees it then I'm dead for sure.. I'm sure my damn coworkers will ask about this too.." My heart sank when I remembered she wasn't mine. I was probably just someone she liked to toy with. The thought of it made me want to leave right there on the spot.

"Hey Samantha I'm gonna go.. It's almost noon and I need to go to work.." She glared at me.

"Liar. You don't have work today." She got me. "

I'm sorry I just feel bad about what's happening between us.." I admitted part of the truth. She continued to glare at me.

"What makes you want to leave so soon hm..?" She walked back to the bed and sat beside me. I hesitated.

"I just.."

"Just what..?" Samantha asked getting closer to my face.

"Nothing." I said blankly. "I really have to go." I sighed and walked out of her room feeling conflicted about how I felt about our current situation.

"Wait!" She called out following behind me. I stopped in my tracks when she stepped in front of me. "Be careful, don't do anything stupid you idiot... I care about you." She told me. My heart melted a little when I heard those words, despite the name calling. I wrapped my arms around her and held her tightly.

"Thank you.. For looking after me again.. I owe you." I told her. She chuckled.

"How could you repay me?" I sighed.

"I will somehow, someday." I promised her.

"Promise?" She smiled at me.

"Promise." I gave her a final goodbye cheek peck after we released from our hug.

"Visit me at work tonight will ya?" She asked me opening the door.

"Yeah. I'll see you then." I waved to her and left her apartment after a long night.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey it's been a while.. lol.. Just a warning this chapter has mature content if you know what I mean. /wink wink nudge nudge/ I had the first part written for months but didn't get a chance to edit it and stuff until now. Hope you enjoy this extra long, saucy chapter xoxo

-Cherry

* * *

I sat at the bar at Samantha's job waiting for her to notice me. She worked in a small, yet popular sports bar joint. The restaurant was dimly lit with multi-colored festive lights and TVs showing a football game I didn't give a damn about. A few drunken, rowdy guys noisily yelled and laughed as they heartily watched the game. The place was crowded, loud, and smelled of cigarettes and alcohol. I bit my lip and rested my head on my hand. A blonde waitress walked passed and smiled at me. She wore short shorts and a half top. What the fuck? I smiled back and she gave me a small wave. What a cutie.. Did all the girls wear uniforms like that? I felt myself get clammy as I imagined Samantha wearing something like that.. Where was she anyway? I dressed up a little bit more than usual in attempt to impress her. Looking at her always made me feel crummy because she was beautiful without even trying.

"Hey Aaron." I heard a female voice say. I instantly looked up and noticed the beautiful figure standing in front of me. I looked her up and down and deeply sighed. She looked so irresistible in this moment.. The skin tight black shirt she wore hugged her body and complimented her figure. The black shorts and thigh highs made her lower body even more fucking sexy.. "What's wrong?" She giggled. I snapped back to reality and managed to stop drooling over her.

"Nothing.. You just look.. Really hot." I wanted to bang my head against the bar at my dumb choice of words.

"Aw thank you. You look really nice too actually." She said to me and gently cradled my face to get me to look her in the eye. I shifted slightly in the bar stool and my heart raced. To this very day, she still makes me nervous as hell. "I like that shirt on you." She said quietly. It was just a solid black button up shirt. I rolled my sleeves up to show off my tattoos since I knew she loved them.

"I like.. Those socks on you." I said eyeing her gorgeous legs. She smiled at me and then looked up.

"Hi Deedee." She said waving. I looked over my shoulder and noticed the blonde girl from earlier standing on the other side of the bar holding a glass.

"Hey." She had a really bright and bubbly aura. I guessed that she was the bartender here. "Would your friend like a drink?" Deedee asked while smiling a bit and glancing at me.

"Oh.. Yeah just a painkiller please." I hunched my shoulders and blurted out the first drink that came into my head. I turned back to Samantha when she called my name.

"My shift is almost over.. Can we chill somewhere when it's done?" I nodded my head. I wonder what we'd even do. Samantha walked away from the bar area and I turned to see Deedee setting my drink down.

"Your friend is really cute, Samantha." Deedee said smiling at me and then at Samantha, who giggled a little.

"Isn't he?" I felt myself blush.

"Thanks.." I mumbled and tried to look at Deedee. I couldn't look at her without getting lost in her eyes. She had bright gorgeous eyes and an especially pretty smile. I especially loved how defined her collar bones were. My thoughts were cut off by Samantha hugging me from behind.

"I can go home now." She told me. I found it cute that she hugged me like that.

"Alright.." I smiled and leaned back into her arms. "Can I give you a ride home?" I asked her while getting up from my seat at the bar.

"Yes please." I knew she wouldn't want to walk. She smiled and looked up at me admiringly. I smirked and gently grabbed her chin with my thumb and index finger. Her face reddened and I sighed. Samantha was perfect. I loved the way she slightly bit her lip when she looked at me. I found the way she played with a lock of her hair when she was nervous unbearably cute. I loved her. I didn't even need to say it directly to her in this moment. I loved her and I knew I showed it.

"Come on, love." I whispered in her ear gesturing for her to follow me outside.

"Okay." She walked behind me and we both left out the door. The ride home felt unusually awkward. Samantha gazed out the window sitting in the passenger seat. She looked as if she was in deep thought. I noticed her expression appeared a bit glum. I decided to initiate conversation with her.

"Hey, you alright?" She perked up.

"I'm fine. Just a little tired." I rested one hand on her thigh whilst keeping the other on the steering wheel.

"You're always beautiful so it doesn't even show." I told her, in hopes it'd make her smile. She giggled and thanked me as we approached the apartment complex. I quickly entered the gate code and pulled into my parking spot. After we got out of the car and went up the stairs, she pulled me in for a tight hug when we got to the door of my apartment. She insisted on coming to my place which made me feel uneasy on account of how messy it is.

"If it's messy then I'll just clean it for you." She said laughing as I unlocked my door.

"Maybe, but you wouldn't be getting paid." I smirked and opened the door allowing her to step in.

"It's not that bad." She told me. She removed her shoes and soon got comfortable on the couch. I soon joined her. "We should something, like a movie." She suggested. I hunched my shoulders. I didn't exactly know what we could watch together since I knew for a fact we had different tastes. After scrolling through channels I found a horror comedy that we both liked. I nervously shifted in my spot on the couch, not knowing what to do at this point. Samantha sat a few feet next to me as she daintily ate the bag of jalapeno chips I got her. Her feet were up in the chair and she sat with her knees up and her legs together as she focused on the movie on the screen. I tried to turn my attention back to the movie, but I couldn't keep my eyes off her. I couldn't shake the thoughts of kissing her deeply from my head. It took a lot to fight to urge to pull her onto my lap, but I didn't want to come off too strong. I inched my way closer to her, and wrapped an arm over her shoulders. I looked over to notice her smile at me as she laid on my shoulder.

"Do you like this movie?" She asked me. I hesitated when I replied.

"Yeah... I-it's an alright movie." She placed her small hand on my chest.

"What's the matter? You seem tense, Aaron." I loved the way she said my name. I shook my head and smirked at her, looking her in the eyes.

"Nothing's wrong. I'm just happy to be with you that's all." Her face lit up when I said this and she hugged me tightly, wrapping both her arms around me.

"I'm glad to be with you as well." I smirked and lightly caressed her collar bones and neck with my finger tips. She climbed on to my lap placing her hands on my shoulders. I brushed her hair to let it hang behind her back and let my hands creep up her shirt, holding her lower back. I took this opportunity to plant gentle kisses along her jawline and neck. She tilted her head back slightly, showing that she wanted more. I continued to kiss lightly as I moved to different parts of her neck and beneath her chin. Anticipation ignited between us as my teeth grazed against her soft skin and she began to shift against the bulge in my pants. I stopped for a second and felt my face get hot. She smirked and reached down to grip it. I bit my lip slightly as she palmed me through my pants. She leaned in and kissed me, slightly tugging on my bottom lip with her teeth which caused me to throb in her hand. I started to pull her shirt off and she lifted her arms to allow me to pull it over her head, leaving her in a white bra with a little pink bow.

"These are lovely.." I said cupping her breasts in my hands. I couldn't keep my eyes off them, they were perfectly perky and soft. I scooted her closer to me and kissed them. I pressed my lips all over them and gradually began to roughly suck her skin, leaving numerous hickeys all over her chest and breasts. I arose to see a flushed face and big pretty eyes. She breathed rapidly, I enjoyed seeing the desperation in her eyes as well as the desire and lust she had for me. I pinned her down on the couch and immediately started kissing her deeply. She grabbed a handful of my hair and kissed me back. I pulled my shirt over my head and threw it somewhere to the side, immediately leaning back down. I pulled the cups of her bra down, I was desperate to see her chest, to see all of her. She giggled and sat up allowing me to get up as well.

"Let me help you.." She reached both her arms behind her back and unclasped her bra, taking it off completely. I could feel myself throbbing in my pants.

"Fuck.." I said under my breath. I pushed her back down and brushed my tongue over her chest and nipples, gently sucking and move my tongue over each one. She moaned deeply as I sucked harder, roughly tugging them with my lips. I stopped, arose and pulled her shorts down her legs. I bit my lip at the sight of her laying down with her legs open, wearing only thigh highs and black panties. I placed my hand between her legs and began to rub her through her panties, feeling how wet she already was. She squirmed a little and looked up at me with her hands covering her chest. I slid her underwear down her legs and let them fall onto the floor. The room seemed to get hotter as I eyed her fully exposed naked body. I couldn't take my focus away from her perfect waist and hips. The socks completed it and made her look irresistible. She began to slide them off and I immediately stopped her.

"No, love.. I want you to keep those on.." I said pulling my pants down until I was only in my boxers. I couldn't hold back anymore. I longed to feel her, I wanted to hold her hips and pound her senselessly.

"Aaron.." She mumbled quietly.

"Yes?"

"I want you.." She said in the sweetest, yet naughtiest voice. I smirked and let my hand brush up and down her body.

"Right now?" I asked her.

"Please.." The way she said that did it for me. I pulled my boxers down taking them off completely. I noticed her biting her lip when she saw my length in full view. I mounted her down and placed it right between her legs. I rubbed the wetness up and down, letting it soak the entire tip. She didn't take her eyes off me as I did this; her face looked as if she was overcome with desperation. I softly pushed against her entrance to warn her that I was about to put it in. I slid the tip inside her at first then I went a little deeper. I grunted slightly from how tight she was. She whimpered and her eyes were shut completely from the feeling of me filling her up. I rolled my hips into her a bit rougher, going even deeper. She moaned and held onto my back. I gripped her hips and went faster, she opened her eyes to look at me and used one of her hands to run her fingers through my hair.

"You're so tight..." I told her pummeling roughly into her, causing her to whine from the sudden force. I pushed in and out, now fucking her at a steady pace. She groaned and breathed heavily while digging her nails into my back and tugging my hair.

"Aaron..." Her weak voice made me shiver a bit, I groaned and went as hard as I could. She began to lose control of her body and voice, her back arched and she clawed my back until I was positive she broke skin.

"Fuck... I'm close..." I whispered in her ear. I slammed into her a little more until I pulled out and immediately came all over her chest and belly. We both panted for a bit and I gave her gentle kisses before I got up. I pulled my underwear and pants back on and allowed her to get up and clean herself. She laid her head on my chest once she was done and we sat on the couch together. "You have no idea how long I've been wanting to do that..." I said to her quietly, nonchalantly playing with her hair.

"Me too.." She mumbled. Her voice sounded shaky and she let out a long sigh. I let go of her momentarily which resulted in her pulling me back, holding me tightly. "I love you, Aaron." She told me in a hushed, sweet voice. I smiled big.

"And I love you, Samantha."


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up feeling extremely fatigue and sore, particularly down there. My hair was frazzled and practically wrapped around my body. I was laying on a huge pillow on Aaron's couch with a blanket draped over me, wearing only one of his t shirts and my underwear. I must have passed out after last night. I was still in shock that we did all those things. He was only my second... A pang of guilt hit me when I remembered how Brendan wanted to see me today, on my day off. My sudden pain almost instantly faded away when I got a glimpse at Aaron approaching me as I slowly arose. He was shirtless, which allowed me to see all of his tattoos and wore some baggy sweatpants. He smelled nice since he had just showered.

"Morning." His warm smile and shaggy hair always seemed to make my heart flutter.

"Hi..." I smiled at him, probably looking gross but I didn't mind. He walked up to me and gently scratched under my chin. I shut my eyes and smirked, tilting my head towards him.

"I can't get over how cute you are." He told me petting my hair and leaning down to kiss my forehead. These little things he always did never failed to make my heart burst. I stood up and wrapped my arms around him. His bare skin against me gave me a warm, intimate feeling. He held my waist and we didn't let go of each other for countless minutes. After a while he pulled away slightly.

"Baby girl, I have to get ready for work." He told me in the sweetest tone. He looked down at my sad, bratty expression and chuckled. "I'm sorry, I'll spend time with you when I get off, Samantha." I nodded, still pouting.

"Okay.." He went to get dressed and I decided to do the same. I wanted to leave with his shirt on but didn't know how to tell him. It was a deep navy blue and it smelled like him. I instantly fell in love with it when he let me wear it last night. I drifted into dreamland inhaling his warm familiar scent. He walked back into the living room wearing his work clothes. He was a server too, but at a pizza place a little farther away from here.

"Hey um.. Aaron?" I shyly called his name.

"Yes?" He called after me while putting on his shoes.

"Can I have this shirt?" He looked at me and smiled.

"Of course you can keep it." I felt so giddy inside. I bunched up my socks and my other shirt and carried it as I left with Aaron out his front door. When we walked downstairs to the first floor where my apartment was, he gave me a gentle kiss. I instantly returned it, wanting more. He eventually had me pressed against my door; the both of us locked in a deep, passionate kiss. When we parted he gently smoothed down my still messy hair. "I love you." He whispered while looking into my eyes. I felt sad that we had to let go of each other, but I knew he had to go to work.

"Can you call me right when you get off?" I asked looking up at him.

"Anything for you." He told me as he walked away to his car. I've always been extremely attached to Aaron, but now I'm hooked more than ever before. I thought about him nonstop after he left. I thought about his hands around my waist as I scrubbed my hair in the shower. I thought about his lips softly pressing against my shoulder as the warm water rinsed my body and hit my back. I got dressed and put on his shirt and black skinny jeans since it was getting a bit chilly this fall and my everyday choker. When I was blow drying my hair I heard knocking at my door. I went to answer it and when I opened it, I felt as if I was about to lose my lunch.

"Hi, Sam." Brendan greeted me and walked in.

"H-hi." I didn't know for sure, but I was positive my face went pale at that moment. I closed my door and placed my hands against it, trying my best not to panic.

"Are you okay?" Brendan asked and he placed a hand on my shoulder. I flinched in response.

"I'm fine. I'll be right back you can sit down." I rushed back into my steamy bathroom and closed it off. My stomach heaved and I gagged, holding the sink. My eyes filled with tears and I eventually became a sobbing mess on my bathroom floor. I did a terrible thing last night... I was even wearing his shirt with Brendan right fucking there. I was overcome with guilt and regret and I continued to cry, leaning my head against the wall. I didn't want to go out there to face him. I wanted to disappear. I couldn't forgive myself; I cheated on Brendan.

"Sam, please talk to me!" Brendan knocked on my bathroom door for the millionth time during my breakdown. After I calmed down, I got up, feeling sick and frail, and finally opened the door. I hadn't gotten a good look at him until now and there he was with his neat hair cut, looking like the sharp, pretty boy he always was. He immediately hugged me tight and held me, which made it impossible not to cry. I had betrayed him in the worst way possible and it hurt terribly. I cried into his chest sniveling and sobbing until he picked me up and carried me into my bedroom. He laid me on the bed and caressed my forehead. He told me everything would be okay until I stopped crying and was left breathing heavily. His voice soothed me and I was almost completely calm.

"Sam, what's with all this? What's the matter? You're really worrying me." He asked me in a concerned tone. I shook my head, not looking up at him. "Can you tell me?" I shook my head again. "Listen, I really don't like having things kept away from each other. If we want to make this work we have to communicate, sugar." Brendan was always all about resolving things and keeping our relationship healthy.

"Today is just hectic for me and I need to sleep it off." I told him sitting up in the bed. My head felt heavy and hot.

"Alright.. Whatever makes you happy." His signature line. After a lot of arguing about me telling him I had enough. I was too stressed and emotional to handle him being here. I told him I needed time alone. "Just call me if you need me." He told me as he left out the door. I laid back down in my bed and pulled covers over my head. What have I gotten myself into? I loved Aaron whilst dating Brendan. I had let him touch and kiss me...

"Why am I so fucking stupid..." I said burying my face into my covers. What I did to Brendan made me feel worthless and filthy. I knew that moping around wouldn't change the past. I also realized that I eventually had to make one lasting decision between the two of them. It was hard to decide. Aaron makes me feel free. The way he lived made me feel more alive. He's a free spirit who rides the waves; living his life with excitement and risks which sometimes led him into trouble. Brendan gave me safety and security. He was an amazing guy who treated me great and listened to what I had to say. However, at times I felt as if our relationship was becoming repetitive and uneventful. I sighed and rolled onto my back, holding my blanket up to my face. I got a whiff of Aaron's scent from his shirt and I smiled. Thinking of him gave me butterflies. My phone buzzed in my back pocket and I answered it without opening my eyes.

"Hello?"

"Hey, baby girl." It was Aaron's voice. I felt my heart pounding in my chest.

"Hi, you're off work?" I asked him, realizing it was after six. "Yeah and I'm on my way home now. I want to see you."

"We can see each other." I arose and got out of bed to fix my hair in the mirror.

"Smoke with me at my place?" He asked me. I stopped and thought for a moment. I hadn't had much experience with drugs at all. Knowing how Aaron was, I knew I could trust being around him while stoned at the least.

"Okay, I'm kind of a newbie when it comes to this stuff so please don't make fun of me." Aaron chuckled.

"I won't. Just head up to my place, okay? I got some good shit, aha."

"Gotcha, I'll be on my way." After I hung up the call I brushed my wavy hair out and put on eyeliner so I wouldn't look as dead from crying. I added wings to my eyes and did my eyebrows quickly before sliding my black shoes on and leaving out the door. I walked up the stairs and when I got to his floor I saw him standing by his door, looking cuter than ever. His hair was a bit messy from working all day but it suited him. When he saw me he walked up to me and held me tight. I felt so much relief from his presence, his touch. All my worries faded away when I was with Aaron. I loved him for sure. He told me I looked cute in his shirt which made me giggle. We sat on his bed together and talked when we stepped inside.

"Brendan came over and I kinda lost it." I admitted to him.

"Oh..." Aaron looked down and didn't make any more eye contact with me.

"I feel guilty about what we have." I sighed and he grabbed hold of my hand and looked at me.

"You want me more, right?" He used his other hand to cup my face. My heart raced and it was difficult to swallow. I felt so bad about loving him that it was hard to say. "Samantha..." He said my name quietly.

"I do." I finally managed to get out. "I do want you more." I got choked up. He immediately kissed me deeply and hugged me tight when we parted.

"Eventually, I'm not saying now, but I want it to just be you and me. I want you to be only mine with no bullshit." I breathed deeply and held onto him.

"I want that too."


End file.
